charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leoandpiper
Rock!!!]] and Christy Suck!!!]] ?? How do you do a Image? (User:Kamila 064) Your template Hi ! I really like that template , can you make one for me ? If you can could you use the colour black as the background and the writing white, thanks !!! - 15:07, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Your created pages Hi Calvin ! I was thinking, that on that section its kind of long, you could nearly create a page of its own called User:Leoandpiper/pages created or something, and make a link on your page. - 18:48, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ant! Good idea! Thanks 18:53, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Top Users OMG !!! Not sure if you noticed but congrats ! You're the top user on this site, yay me, I'm 3rd ! - 21:06, 9 October 2008 (UTC) I know! I'm so happy! Piper Rocks!!!! Prue Sucks!!!! 17:02, 10 October 2008 (UTC) No probs User: Paige Matthews Admins Since we've been talking about it, I finally went ahead onto the central wiki to ask if we could become admins, hopefully somebody should reply soon. - 21:30, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Yes! I'm so excited! Hopefullt we'll be made admins soon! 08:40, 12 October 2008 (UTC) You can follow this link if you have anything to add or say (http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests). - 09:01, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Hi. You guys are doing a nice job on Charmed. However we need to see you guys make/customize a welcome template and welcome all the other contributors on the wiki; there are quite a few of them in recent hanges. And because there are so many contributors to the wiki, it would be good if you would make a post in the community portal or the forum about becoming administrators, and give people a chance to comment on it. I can help you set up a site notice to attract people's attention. -- Wendy (talk) 17:39, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Hi -- you and 2Anthony4 should be all set as admins. -- Wendy (talk) 04:57, 22 October 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki:Common.css Hi Can you add the code from MediaWiki_talk:Common.css to MediaWiki:Common.css ::Thanks -- Chief 09:53, 25 October 2008 (UTC) How to protect my userpage? Hi, How can I make my userpage protected like yours? So only I can edit it? thanks, TheCharmedfreak 11:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I want my userpage protected, so you can try :) TheCharmedfreak 12:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks :D [[User:TheCharmedfreak|''' TheCharmedfreak ]][[User_talk:TheCharmedfreak| Talk ]] Hi Leoandpiper, I'm working hard on the Charmed Spells page but someone and other people are editing that page with false info. Edits for spelling are okay but not edits where the name or the title of spells get changed to the wrong one of where spells are put under the wrong season or have wrong words,.... . It's realy hard to keep the correct info on there and that's why I want to ask you if you could put a block on that page except for me. If that's possible ofcourse. Thanks, TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 00:10, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Hi there ! Unfortunately, you can only block pages so that only admins can edit them or all user other that IP users can edit them so if Leoandpiper were to protect the page then he'd be blocking you too. Besides, a wiki is for all to edit so if you find that your having problems with another user then you should really try to reach a compromise. - 18:35, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Shannen playing Banshee On the main page it says that Shannen played the original Banshee and that'swhy she didn't appear in those scene's. May I know from where this information comes from as IMDB listed another women as the Banshee and also the episode itself didn't say that Shannen played the Banshee plus the original Banshee doesn't look like Shannen either. I think this info about Shannen playing the original Banshee is false. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 23:19, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hi there ! Just thought I'd say this, another user on this site added that bit of trivia but IMDb have never led me astray so far so I'll go ahead and remove that from the episode and main page unless another user can prove that it '''was Shannen.- 13:44, 30 October 2008 (UTC) I see that this wrong info has been added again. Shannen didn't play the original banshee, otherwise it would have been mentioned. She was not listed as the banshee on IMDB and she wasn't in the ending titles. Although I need to say that the orginal banshee looks a bit like Shannen. Shannen DID NOT play the original banshee. TheCharmedFreak | talk | contributions 01:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Ya, well, I don't know how that got back there! It's gone again now. I know she didn't play her, I didn't even put it in the first time. -- 13:24, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Problem reports Hi there, did you have some open problem reports? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins. Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 18:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Hey, ya that's grand! I just got rid of all problem reports and I'll keep them up to date! Thanks! -- 21:45, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Odd, from the way this form letter is worded it sounds as if you don't require the tildes ending posts, all the other wikis I have been at require them..? felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :I bring it up because I would like to know if that is, in fact, the case. felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) No, like all other wikis you are required to sign your posts with four tildes(~~~~). - 18:39, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :Yea, thats what I thought, it was an odd statement that was confusing felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:27, 10 December 2008 (UTC) A little help please how do u copy videos and add them to the wikia is it a program or what id really like to know plus how do i get a sig like yourskillamunk4life@hotmail.com 20:25, 7 December 2008 (UTC) :I'll post you what to do on your talk page! -- 12:13, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Episode Names Thank you for your help on that matter. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:31, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Hello... hello. I am darknesslover5000. you may know me. Are you the one who keeps taking glamouring off the power list of Phoebe and Piper. dude read this espcially the bold: We see that Glamouring is used by Paige because she is half whitelighter. But we also see that Phoebe and Piper have this ability too ("Something Wicca This Way Goes"). This shows that all three of the sisters can glamour. Darknesslover5000 22:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC)